


A not so shitty west?

by WatermelonTheLittleOne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTheLittleOne/pseuds/WatermelonTheLittleOne
Summary: The 2 Shitheads have moved from New Shit to Shitland in hope to have a shitty career, will it be shitty? Will they survive? Will they find a shitty cure for doorframea? Only you can find out by reading this wonderful shitty story.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	A not so shitty west?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story I've written with my friend! Hope you enjoy it and feedback is appreciated.

There once were two shit heads that were looking for a job. They both managed to get hired after 15 attempts, but boy oh boy, they didnt know how shitty this job would be. Another shitty thing was, Shitty McShits was the boss. Their first task was to lasso up the shitzees. Some were more wet than the others, so it was hard to get the rope to stay. After three exhausting hours they managed to herd all the slippery shitzees, and moved on to their next mind numbing task. The next shitty task was to clean Shitty McShits office, but they had to go to their local Shitmart to get the supplies. On the way there they passed some fellow shit heads who saw them herding up the shitty shitzees. As the two passed the other shit heads, they were called the two Shitty Cowboys, the cowboys of the shitty,shitty west.As they arrived at the office after a long, shitty walk the two shit heads got to cleaning.They were warned about how shitty the office was, but the shit heads shrugged it off. Shit head #1 started mopping the floor while shit head #2 started washing off the walls. That was one fucking shitty office, it was shitier than Shitty Mcshits himself.The shit heads would not be beaten by the shit, so they continued scrubbing their shitty ass off. After 46 hours of cleaning the shit with the shitty cleaning supplies, they finally finished. The shitty office was now shitless. Their fingers were falling off, it was an exhausting job. They picked up their poor fingers and then went to their shitty, tiny home to rest.Once the shit heads got home, they took a shitty wash and went to bed. They slept so long they woke up late for work. They missed their shitty alarm and they slept so shitly. When they tried to get out of bed, they couldnt. They were so sore, had a high fever, coughing up a storm, and suddenly craving doorframes. That's when they knew, they had doorframea. This disease had no known cure, and more than often led to a shitty death.They soon poorly died, and were found by Shitty McShits that was about to screech at them for not going to work. Shitty McShits knew that they got doorframea because of him, so he hid their bodies in the one dark and shitty place that has never been cleaned, the place no one knew exists. The bodies were never found, but the two shit heads have gone down in shitty history.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks to Maggie for doing a spellcheck and gave me feedback as I first presented her the raw story! Without my friend (Biscuit) and Maggie it wouldn't have been as shitly-amazing!


End file.
